One Two Many
by Noodz
Summary: One Asuka is enough, but two Asukas? One too many...


One Two ManyO  
  
By: Noodz E-mail: [houkakyou@hotmail.com] URL: [Coming Soon? Yeah.] Date started: October.2002 Date finished: November.2002  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Gainax does. Hideaki Anno does. I don't. So, please don't sue me.  
  
And now, on with the fic!  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 : An Unexpected Visitor --------------------------------------------------  
  
It was morning. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky, and the birds were singing in the nearby trees. The ducks swam in the lakes, occasionally ducking down in the water to bathe themselves. A quiet calm surrounded everything, and things were at peace.that is, until a scream ripped through the air.  
  
-----  
  
Asuka was having a nice dream involving Shinji, herself, and a bottle of whipped cream. The fun was just was about to start when a crash stirred her awake. Groggily, she sat up slowly in her bed. What idiot had woken her up? Angrily shaking her head, she looked around for the dummkopf who had decided to disrupt her beauty sleep. They would pay dearly for that.  
  
The rising sun lit up her small room, and gave light to a figure rummaging through her closet. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she saw that the figure had an all too familiar yellow sun dress on. What the hell!? She flung the covers off her and jumped out of bed, pushing up the sleeve on her right arm as her hand clenched into a fist.  
  
The girl didn't notice the redhead heading towards her; she was too busy flinging things out of the closet and muttering to herself. Reaching the intruder, Asuka clapped her hand on her shoulder and spun her around. She was about to demand the person's name and reason for being in HER room, when she saw the face.  
  
Crystal blue eyes. Flaming red hair. That familiar yellow sundress. HER red shoes. The only difference between the two was that there were no neural connectors in the other's hair.  
  
Asuka gaped in shock at her mirror image. Then she screamed.  
  
-----  
  
Misato bolted up in her bed.  
  
"What the hell!? Who's screaming this early in the morning?"  
  
She grumbled as she cast a knowing glance towards Asuka's room.  
  
"Geez, would you guys keep it down a little!? People are trying to sleep here!"  
  
Mumbling a few hateful swears towards her two young charges, she dropped back down onto her pillow and drifted back to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Shinji opened his eyes with a start and stared up at the ceiling. Had he imagined that scream? He blushed, thinking back to his dream. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, staring at the floor. There was yelling coming from Asuka's room. He knitted his brows, and stood up, frowning.  
  
"I hope nothing's wrong."  
  
He walked to the door and stepped out of his room, heading towards Asuka's.  
  
-----  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
  
The two redheads stared at each other.  
  
"Who are you!? And why the hell do you look like me!?"  
  
Their responses were almost perfectly synchronized, making the situation even more confusing. Asuka shook her head, still not believing the sight before her.  
  
"Let's get something straight here. This isn't a dream, right?"  
  
The other Asuka shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. But then again, I've never had a dream like this before."  
  
They pinched themselves just to make sure, then winced as their skin turned a shade of red. Asuka nodded, now sure that it wasn't just her imagination.  
  
"Okay. So you're Asuka too, huh?"  
  
*****  
  
The other Asuka nodded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course. What's it look like to you?"  
  
Asuka frowned at her answer, then gestured around them.  
  
"So how'd you get here, and what are you doing in my room?"  
  
This stopped her twin (since I'm tired of calling her 'the other Asuka', she will now be referred to as 'her twin') for a bit.  
  
"I thought this was my room.the last thing I remember is waking up and finding myself standing your door."  
  
She gestured to the door, then looked back at Asuka.  
  
".I'd worn this dress yesterday and I wanted to change. I didn't see you there, so I thought I was in my room.  
  
They looked at each other, one confused and the other in deep thought.  
  
"Hm."  
  
At that moment Shinji stepped into the room, not before knocking of course.  
  
"Asuka? Why's your door ope."  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
He froze, jaw dropping to the floor. He looked from one Asuka to the next, staring in disbelief. Both girls glared back at him. Shinji then did the only thing he could think of to do in this situation.  
  
He passed out.  
  
-----  
  
Asuka sat down beside the Shinji's limp form, peering over at his face. Her twin had left to check on Misato and to hopefully steal a bottle of brandy from her room. Interestingly enough, she had not needed directions to Misato's room.Asuka sighed and looked down at the unconscious pilot.  
  
"Baka-Shinji.what are we going to do with you?"  
  
At that point, her twin returned, the brandy in one hand and a bottle opener in the other.  
  
"Misato's sleeping like a baby. Probably had one too many cans to drink." She handed Asuka the brandy after popping off the cork, then cast a disgusted look towards Misato's room. Asuka had to agree with her. Not once did she wonder how her twin knew about Misato's drinking problem.Her mirror image sat down on the other side of Shinji, staring at his face.  
  
"She'll never learn, will she?" Tilting the bottle over Shinji's mouth, she poured a small trickle into the dark opening. The liquid slid down his throat and after a few moments, his eyes snapped open. Abruptly sitting up, he coughed as he gasped for air, his face quickly turning red. His gaze landed on the other 'her', and he gulped. Who was who? Ah, wait. Asuka had her neural connectors on.  
  
"W-What's g-going on, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka glared at him and sighed.  
  
"Why are you asking me!? You expect me to know everything that's happening?"  
  
She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, turning away from him. Her twin glared at him, and managing to grin at the same time.  
  
"Shinji no baka.You shouldn't ask questions when we don't know the answers."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened when he heard this new Asuka repeat that all too familiar phrase... what the heck was going on here?  
  
Both Asukas frowned when they saw that Shinji had that hopeless "I'm lost and am currently tuning out to space" look on his face again.  
  
Asuka's twin was deep in thought, her eyebrows knitting together as she pondered the situation at hand. She nodded to herself then looked back and forth between the two Eva pilots.  
  
"I do have a question for you guys though.do I.er.Asuka go out with you, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji would have fallen if he wasn't on the floor already. Asuka jumped up, staring in horror at her mirror image. Both pilots were shocked at the mere suggestion of dating.  
  
"Heh.guess not. That proves it then."  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea from!?" It was Asuka of course.  
  
Her twin grinned.  
  
"You guys remind me of the old days."  
  
A faraway look shone in her eyes and she began to take a trip down the memory lane while the two Eva pilots sweatdropped. Shaking her head, Asuka's twin looked back at them after a while. Coming out of her trance, she blushed.  
  
"Well, you see, uh.I.um.go out.with.Shinji."  
  
There was an audible thudding sound as two jaws hit the floor. Shinji's face turned as red as Asuka's hair.  
  
"WHAT!?!? Why the hell would you go out with this idiot!?"  
  
"Hey! You take that back!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
The argument would have continued had not Asuka's twin interrupted the two.  
  
"Calm down Asuka.I thought the same thing at first." Asuka stared skeptically at her. Her twin blushed again. This made Asuka curious. She knew she herself never blushed as much as her twin did. Of course, that was from her perspective.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
A sleepy Misato appeared in the doorway, scratching her stomach while yawning at them. The trio stared at her. She stared back. After a few moments, she finally realized something was wrong.  
  
"Wait a minute.there's three of you? One, two, three.hey Asuka, how come there's two of you?"  
  
She scratched her head, then rubbed her eyes. Her eyes shot wide open.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! I'M NOT DRUNK!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
  
They winced. Asuka spoke up first.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Her twin spoke up next.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
This was too much for poor Misato, who hadn't even had her morning beer yet. Turning around, she stalked to the kitchen muttering something about 'need' and 'beer'. There was a collective sigh in the room as the occupants stared at each other. Asuka shook her head and grinned at Shinji.  
  
"Well, at least she didn't faint."  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault."  
  
"She's right you know. Geez Shinji, you're so lame."  
  
Asuka's twin smiled as Shinji clenched his fist and glared at the both of them.  
  
"Two against one isn't fair!"  
  
Asuka grinned.  
  
"Why state the obvious, Shinji? Besides, you should be happy.Now you get to worship two Asukas!"  
  
The redheads grinned at each other and slapped themselves a high five.  
  
"Of course, I'm the better one."  
  
Asuka struck a pose with her hands on her hips and smirked at the both of them. Her twin frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Who's the one with the boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't WANT a boyfriend!"  
  
"You're just jealous because Shinji's mine!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
The two glared at each other. Shinji groaned and clutched his head in defeat. He sighed and looked at the battling girls.  
  
"What now?"  
  
-----  
  
The four sat at the kitchen table; the two redheads opposite each other and Shinji opposite to Misato. The table was bare except for the can of beer in front of the raven haired woman. She had had 7 cans so far that morning, but she felt she was going to need more than that.  
  
"So what you're saying is, you come from a different world."  
  
"Correction: different universe. I'm thinking that this must be one of those parallel universe things you always hear about on TV."  
  
Asuka stared at her skeptically.  
  
"Oh come on! You don't really believe that crap, do you?"  
  
Misato intervened before she could answer.  
  
"I would believe anything right now, Asuka."  
  
An uneasy silence descended upon them. Shinji broke it.  
  
"How do you get back? To your universe I mean."  
  
Asuka's twin pouted at him.  
  
"Why, do you want me to leave?"  
  
Shinji blushed, which made Asuka shoot a dark glance at her twin.  
  
"He's not YOUR boyfriend you know."  
  
Her twin glared back at her.  
  
"Oh, so I take it he's yours now?"  
  
"I didn't SAY THAT!"  
  
"You implied it though, DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
"SHUT UP DUMMKOPF!"  
  
Asuka slammed her hands onto the table and stood up, staring her 'other' down.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU, DU HURE!"  
  
Her twin mimicked Asuka's actions, slamming her hands with equal force. The staring contest began.  
  
"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
Misato pushed her chair back and stood up, her hands on her hips. She glared at both of them sternly while shaking a finger at the two arguing girls.  
  
"Stop fighting over Shinji and sit down! We need to discuss what we're going to do about Asuk-.uh.the other Asuka."  
  
Still glaring at each other, the two redheads sat down and looked away from each other, 'hmphing' in the process. Shinji watched the two of them and sighed. Life was about to get a lot weirder.  
  
-----  
  
The two German girls were ordered by Misato to share Asuka's room. This, of course, resulted in a lot of protest and swearing from Asuka.but there was no way out of it. Shinji had gone off to bed already and so had Misato, after downing a couple more beers. Meanwhile, next door in Asuka's room.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that!"  
  
"Well, you should've gotten out of the way then!"  
  
The two redheads glared at each other from opposite ends of the room. Asuka threw the shirt back at her twin who caught it deftly, then proceeded to toss it to the side.  
  
"I can't believe this! How is it that I have to share MY clothes!?"  
  
"Maybe because YOUR clothes are the only ones that fit ME!"  
  
Asuka blinked at this, then scowled and stomped over to her bed. Flopping down onto it, she propped her head up on her arms and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"At least I don't have to share my bed."  
  
"Yeah, and I get the hard floor instead.sheisse." Her twin muttered a few colorful swears, most in German, then proceeded to set up her sleeping area. This brought a small smile to Asuka's face, and she sat up in bed.  
  
"Hey, we should go shopping tomorrow. Since you're going to be staying here for a while, you might as well get some of your OWN clothes so you don't have to wear mine."  
  
Her twin flicked the lights off then lay back onto her makeshift bed. Squirming to get comfortable, she finally settled on curling up and facing Asuka.  
  
"Yeah.that's a great idea. Should we bring Shinji along?"  
  
Asuka grinned, pulling the covers up and facing her twin.  
  
"Why not? It's not like he has a choice in the matter.we could see if Kaji could come too!"  
  
"Yeah! Although, if we do that, then we'll have to keep that hussy Misato busy somewhere else."  
  
Asuka burst out laughing, then quickly stifled it as a thought struck her.  
  
"How is it that you know Misato and Kaji anyways? For that matter, how do you even know Shinji?"  
  
The other redhead thought about this for a second, then slowly answered.  
  
"My universe is not much different from this one, I think. Although in mine, Misato is Shinji's godmother.and Kaji is her husband. Shinji is.Shinji."  
  
Asuka blinked as this new information sunk into her head. She frowned when she thought about Misato and Kaji being together.  
  
"Well it's a bit different here since Misato's our guardian. Kaji's not married to her.yet.and Shinji's definitely NOT my boyfriend."  
  
Her twin grinned as she listened to Asuka talk. Asuka frowned.  
  
"And exactly what is so funny about that?"  
  
"Ha.the thing is, that's exactly how I thought about Shinji right before we started going out."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Asuka scowled and playfully threw a pillow down at her twin, who laughed and swatted it away.  
  
"Ya know what, this 'twin' thing might not be so bad after all."  
  
Asuka grinned.  
  
"Hah! Just wait till school tomorrow."  
  
Smiling at each other, they slowly but surely nodded off to sleep. 


End file.
